Talk:The Applicants
Complete Applicant List Here's what I managed to work out about the Applicants... *1 - unnamed female - quit during the car incident *2 - Dr Ashka, played by Heather Fox - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *3 - unknown, unseen *4 - unknown, unseen *5 - unnamed female - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *6 - Dr Kutner, played by Kal Penn - fired during The Right Stuff *7 - unnamed black female - fate unknown *8 - unnamed female - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *9 - Dr Kutner, played by Kal Penn - eventually hired. There may or may not (probably not) have been an original Number 9. *10 - Dr Mason, played by Jonathan Sadowski - fired during The Right Stuff *11 - Dr O'Reilly, played by Jason Manuel Olazabal - quit during the car incident *12 - unknown, unseen *13 - Dr Hadley, played by Olivia Wilde - eventually hired *14 - unknown, unseen *15a and 15b - unnamed, played by Melinda and Caitlin Dahl - fired at the end of 97 Seconds *16 - unnamed male - quit during the car incident *17 - unnamed black female - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *18 - Dr Cole, played by Edi Gathegi - fired at the end of You Don't Want To Know *19 - unnamed, played by Jaimarie Bjorge - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *20 - unknown, unseen *21 - unnamed male - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *22 - unknown, unseen *23 - unnamed, played by Kathryn Adams - fired during The Right Stuff *24 - Dr Volakis, played by Anne Dudek - fired at the end of Games *25 - unnamed female - quit during the car incident *26 - Mr Dobson, played by Carmen Argenziano - fired at the end of Guardian Angels *27 - unnamed male - quit during the car incident *28 - unnamed male - fired during The Right Stuff as part of Row C *29 - unnamed male - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *30 - unknown, unseen *31 - unnamed black male - quit during the car incident *32 - Dr Desai, played by Meera Simhan - fired at the end of 97 Seconds *33 - unknown, unseen *34 - unnamed female - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *35 - unnamed female - fate unknown *36 - unnamed black male - fired at the end of The Right Stuff *37 - Dr Brennan, played by Andy Comeau - fired at the end of Whatever It Takes *38 - unnamed black female - fired during The Right Stuff as part of Row C *39 - Dr Taub, played by Peter Jacobson - eventually hired *40 - unnamed black female - quit during the car incident This amounts to three hired, nine fired at the end of The Right Stuff, two known to have been fired for the cardinal sin of sitting in Row C, three others fired for a variety of reasons during The Right Stuff, seven fired between 97 Seconds and Games and seven known to have quit during the car incident. However, Kutner noted in 97 Seconds that Amber "pied pipered nine people right out of the job", meaning that there's two more, likely those listed above as "fate unknown" (7 and 35). It's not too much of a stretch to suggest that Row C contained ten people, which would thus account for the remaining eight who were never seen on screen. Think this covers all of them (those numbers sum to 41 - remember there's two 15s, and it counts 6 and 9 as different people). Any of this useful to bung into the article? 14:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Good work. This might be good for a separate article. Any help from IMDB or a similar source regarding any of the actors involved? --SteveHFisyh 03:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I wish. ;-) The actors and actresses listed above are the only ones I could find - as far as I can tell, none of the rest had speaking roles and were likely just anonymous extras. Most of the above was worked out by frame-by-framing The Right Stuff and working out what I could from visible numbers. 12:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC)